Replaced
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Blackfire escaped from jail and Red X and Slade have taken Starfire. What will Robin and The Others do? What has Slade done to turn Starfire against the Teen Titans. Plz Read!
1. Default Chapter

Replaced

Chapter One

By: Kirei Kitsune

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Teen Titans…Tear its one of my favourite shows though…

This story takes place a little after BlackFire was arrested.

-

The sirens wailed loudly as the Sentari police (A/N I don't know how to spell that…) ran wildly trying to catch the fugitive. Blackfire.

For many years the Tamaranian had obeyed the police. Never fighting or trying to escape. Sentari had feared Blackfire would try to escape but she did not. Sentari had been lured into a false sense of security. Then she had made her move.

"We searched the premise and the Tamaranian has escaped. We will notify the young Tamaranian princess Starfire, so that she may be protected." A Sentari police man said. The chief police officer merely nodded his head.

Starfire sat on the roof of the Teen Titan's tower deep in thought. _'How do I tell them about Tamaran. They will surely me angry with me that I didn't tell them about my family. I truly wish not to be second in line for the throne on Tamaran but I have no choice. How will I tell them? Raven will not be affected, she shows no emotion. Though she can when here emotions are strong. Beast boy will think an alien has taken over my body and is lying. Surely he will not believe me. Cyborg will sit and be in shock. Robin…how will Robin react? Surely he will be mad but will he ignore me? Will he ask me a bunch of questions? I just do not know what to do.'_

Starfire was brought out of here thoughts when Robin walked out onto the roof looking a little dazed. Starfire raised her eyebrow at Robin, but got up and went into the living room. When she looked at the screen she saw a Sentari police officer.

At the sight of Starfire the Sentari bowed. _'Princess Starfire I bring you news of your sister Blackfire'_

Starfire gasped. They called her princess. That was why her friends looked dazed. They all knew. But what was this about Blackfire? Starfire nodded for the police officer to continue.

'_Last night your sister escaped from our holding facility. We searched for her but were unsuccessful. We inform of this for we are worried for our princess's safety. I am sure you have heard of the new alliance between Tamaran and Sentari. We are now one planet. Please Teen Titans guard her for we fear that Blackfire may attempt something. Good Bye'_

The transmission ended and Starfire turned to her friends. They merely looked at her awaiting an explanation. "I am sorry dear friends that I had not told you. I did not know how too honestly. I didn't want you to think any different of me."

"It's alright Starfire I'm sure everyone understands. Why don't you go get some rest?" Robin said. The other titans knowing Robin wanted to talk about Blackfire's nodded their heads.

"If you insist" was all Starfire said before she flew out of the room. Robin turned to the others.

"What do we do?" Beast boy asked.

"I'll step up security, Raven can sense an unwanted presence, Beast boy can patrol and sniff out any unwanted scents and Robin can watch out for crimes. Sound good" Cyborg stated. Then the titans went to do their respective jobs. Raven went to her room too mediated and sense out auras. Beast boy turned into a blood hound and began to sniff around. Cyborg went to the main control room to step up the security and Robin went to his room to check on the city and get some rest.

When Robin passed Starfire's room he got a funny feeling. He could sense something was wrong. Robin typed in the code for Starfire's room and gasped at what he saw. Raven sensing his distress ran to him and couldn't believe her eyes for the first time. Raven sent her thoughts to Cyborg and Beast boy. _'Cyborg, Beast boy get over here now. Something has happened to Starfire.'_

Starfire went to her room. Deciding she wasn't really sleepy she took a shower and got into some clean pyjamas. _'Something is wrong…Something doesn't feel right.'_

Starfire laid down and closed her eyes trying to sleep but just couldn't. Deciding she needed to talk to someone Starfire walked towards the doors. But on her way she heard something behind her creak.

Before she had time to react a rough material, that smelled horrible covered her mouth. An arm came to wrap around her waist to keep her arms from attacking. Starfire struggled to get away and breathe. In the process of her kicking her legs and her attacker stumbling she trashed her room.

Starfire's eyes became blurry; she could barely focus her thoughts._ 'Robin…Help…Attack…Funny smell...' _Starfire soon gave into the darkness.

Starfire's attacker carefully bound her arms and legs and gently put her over his shoulder and quietly placed the note he wrote on her desk. Fading into the shadows her attacker thought _'I'm sorry. You don't deserve what is about to happen to you. I promise I will help you get away. I guess I was right. The only crime is me and you not going out on a date.'_

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately came and found Robin and Raven searching Starfire's room. The room was in shambles. Every strewn across the room. On the desk was a note and it read.

_Terribly sorry but the girl must come to me now. We all knew this would happen eventually. Starfire may seem innocent but holds much more power that you will ever know. But I guess you shall find out eventually, when she is sent to my bidding. _

_Until then, _

_Slade and His apprentice, Red X_

Robin crunched up the note and stormed out of them room. He was going to find Starfire and kill Red X and Slade if it was the last thing he did.

I hope you like it! I know I know it takes me forever to update but I try to write long chapters and it takes a while. Well I have always wanted to right a fanfic about Teen Titans so hopefully you like it READ AND REVIEW! Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. A lot has happened…My best friend and I aren't really friends, I found out she lied to be for 8 months and pitted me against one of my closet friends…we are ok now...everything is going good...during this time I was grounded from the computer for skipping to much and then I started dating my ex best friends ex boyfriend…it may sound mean but I really truly like him. Hopefully now that school is over and most of my problems solved I won't really need a big break. I'm going to try to update more often during the summer but one of the main things I am going to do I edit my stories too…so please just hang on and I truly thank thoughs who have waited for me to update.**

**!&&))$)!$)!$)$&$!)**

Robins hand clenched the note in his hand. He couldn't believe this, not only had Slade taken Starfire, but he had replaced him with Red X. Before Robin could say something the Titans Tower alarm went off.

Raven flew out to the main room and typed something in. A screen popped up showing Slade's robots attacking innocent civilians.

'_How much more corrupted can Slade become'_ Robin thought. Running out to the garage, followed by the others Robin hopped onto his R-Cycle, while Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg got in the Titans cars.

Speeding through the town the Titans soon arrived at the scene. Pulling out his bow staff Robin yelled "Titans GO!" and soon the battle raged. (A/n I cannot write battle scenes! Please bear with me)

Throwing some bombs at the robots Robin ran of to find Slade or Red X either one would do. All Robin wanted was to find Starfire and to bring her back safely. He knew that the others could deal with the robots easily.

Raven watched as Robin quickly ran off looking for something, or should she say someone. Raven couldn't help but soften her eyes. Robin was her best friend, her big brother. When Starfire had first come into the Titans, Raven was jealous. She and Robin were so close that if felt like she was trying to steal him. Soon Raven couldn't help but feel joyous for Robin. He was finally truly happy.

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she threw a bus into a group of robots. Robin was losing everything now. His world would fall apart with out Starfire. Turing her attention to the others Raven couldn't help as her eyes wandered up and down Beastboy's body. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't have feelings for the green boy but she had no clue how he felt.

Shaking her head Raven joined Cyborg in blasting away robots.

**#$&)#!$&!&#)&(**

Red X looked down at the unconscious Tamaranian and smiled softly. The first time he saw this young woman he couldn't help but feel something for her. He hadn't known her name but when he had found it to be Starfire he couldn't help but agree.

It was a beautiful name. She glowed like the stars in the night sky and had a fiery spirit. If it wasn't for Slade, Red X would have never been where he was. Sitting by her side as she rest. Slade had gone to Sentari to see the criminal Blackfire. There was a prophecy on Tamaran, that no human could read but Slade discovered that one of the kingdoms daughters possessed extraordinary powers. Though that's all Slade revealed.

Red X looked down at Starfire again; he couldn't help but chuckle at the Titans stupidity. Did they really think that Starfire's powers were normal?

**!#&)(!$&)&$)!&$!$$**

"Did you really think that anybody could be that naïve Robin?" Slade chuckled. Robin had ran to the piers and found Slade sitting in some old broken chair. Slade then began to ramble on about Starfire being 'unique' Robin couldn't understand any of this.

Robin stood still not answering. That didn't stop Slade though. He kept talking. "No Robin, no one could be that naïve. Did you ever wonder why, why that on Tamaran no one else seemed to have the ability to produce starbolts? That because they can't. Starfire and her sister are the only ones who can. At a young age the two sisters were taken by a rivaling planet. There they were guinea pigs. A Side effect was the star bolts. Soon the sisters escaped and returned to Tamaran. There it was prophesized that one of the sisters would sometime be the key to the end of the world. The one to bring a revolution, or to bring an end. I thought that it was Blackfire, who had already become a criminal and knew all about Earth's customs, but I was wrong."

Robin stood speechless. _His_ Starfire was tortured? She was part of this…this prophecy. He couldn't believe this…Robin shook his head. Right now he had to worry about bringing Starfire back. "Where is Starfire Slade?" Robin asked ignoring Slade's story for now. "Why she's where she belongs Robin…" Slade said trailing off looking at something over Robin's shoulder.

"What…" Robin looked over his shoulder only to be met with the fist of a young boy. Robin flew back but stopped himself to face his opponent. Robin couldn't help but be shocked but what he saw. A young boy who looked exactly like Starfire stood before him. Robin could tell he was a Tamaranian but he was dressed in modern clothes. A pair of baggy jeans and a black wife beater.

The boy clenched his fists and looked towards the running Slade. Before the boy could do anything Slade was gone. The boy turned to Robin and shouted. "Where is my sister?"

**(#)!&$)#&)(&#(&!#(**

Oh! Cliffy bwa hahahahaha any hoo im going to go update my other chapters now…I shall update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm updating all my stories since I'm going to west Virginia this Friday and wont be back till Wednesday hopefully I will become better at updating fast and without reason…just for the sake of writing…any hoo all my excuses for those mad are in my profile..**

* * *

When Robin finally snapped out of his reverie he was sitting on a couch in the titans tower, and the Starfire look a like was sitting across from him. Robin sighed and began to question him.

"What is your name?" Robin asked

"You humans would not be able to pronounce my name…call me Ryan…"

"What is your real name?"

"Ryan'der" (A/n I forget how to spell his name)

"Who is your sister?"

"Korian'dr…Starfire"

Robin eyes shot up to stare at the boy. Starfire had a brother? Robin narrowed his eyes at this boy. Starfire had a sister named Blackfire…but she had never mentioned anything about a brother.

"Where is my sister!" Ryan exclaimed slamming his fists on the table. Raven deciding that this was only going to get worse intervened.

"Your "sister" was taking by two criminals known as Slade and Red X." Raven stated.

Ryan froze. "She was taken? Why didn't you protect her!" he shouted.

"We tried man, but they beat us. Don't worry we'll get her back safe and sound" Cyborg said.

"How can you guarantee that?" Ryan stood and kicked the table over. "You know nothing of what she's gone through! God only knows how she's going to handle this! What if she relapses! What then!" He shouted.

"Relapses?" asked Beast Boy.

Ryan froze and then turned to the changeling with his jaw clenched. "You don't even know that either! What kind of team are you!" Ryan continued shouting.

Robin having enough stood up "We are a great team! Just because we don't know everything about each other doesn't me we are bad! We trust each other! If she wanted us to know she would have told us!" Robin snarled out.

Ryan's head rested on his chest. "She wouldn't tell you…she didn't even tell me…" he said softly.

"What? What doesn't she was any one to know?" Raven asked. She had always sensed something amiss in Starfire but could never place and had soon just accepted it as something that all Tamaranians had…but Ryan didn't have that feeling.

"Starfire is always wearing arm guards, and knee high boots right?" Ryan asked speaking so low that the others had to strain there hearing to hear him. The others nodded dumbly not really understanding what Ryan was getting at.

"Starfire…she…she used to…" Ryan chocked on his own words as tears fell from his eyes. The others sat and tried to console the boy and to help him finish his sentence. They were caught of guard when Raven came back into the room.

"Raven? Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Finishing Ryan's sentence." Raven answered. Robin gave Raven a questioning glance. Raven opened her hand to reveal and razor blade with crusted blood on it

"Self mutilation"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done…GASP! Starfire! Lol reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyheyhey! I'm trying to update more often but I mite be hard because come school time I will be busy pretty much everyday but I will try to work on chapters during breaks at school and at home and what not…

* * *

**I know Starfire and self-mutilation is a little ways out there but hey! This is a story cant always be what you expect them to be! Meh onwards! To Starfire's past!

* * *

**

"What!" Robin bellowed. Raven didn't respond but merely sat across from Ryan and stared silently, expecting an explanation.

(**A/n here comes the typical story of the star bolts and what not…I do not know who came up with this or even if its real but this story line isn't my idea)**

"Right before Starfire fled to earth Tamaran had been at war with the Gordanian's for eons. One night the Psion's, the Gordanian's army, charged into the royal palace and took Starfire and our sister Blackfire. They were used for experiments. We Tamaranians rely on sunlight to keep energized. The Gordanian's wanted to find a way to use that to great weapons. Starfire and Blackfire gained abilities during the experiment. The star bolts. Blackfire had begun to understand her powers faster than Starfire's since hers were simpler. Starfire's had been more complicated. Blackfire had helped Starfire escape and they returned to Tamaran. Blackfire seemed to enjoy her newly acquired powers and soon left home and turned into the rebel she is today. While Starfire had stayed back and fell into depression. She had been plagued and haunted by memories and nightmares of what had happened and began to hurt herself. I found out by chance and helped her heal but I always had my doubts that she really stopped. When rumours that the Psion's were coming back for Starfire for some reason I told her to flee and she came here. We though the war was over but the Gordanian's are acting up again and I came to make sure Starfire was alright" Ryan explained

"What makes Starfire so special?" Raven asked intrigued. She had always prided herself as someone who could read someone but she had never quite clearly been able to understand how Starfire really was.

"The Gordanian's managed to seal some sort of power within Starfire. Blackfire was also supposed to have some of this power but her body had rejected it. For some reason Starfire had accepted the power. If she learns how to harness that she could be the most powerful weapon. The key to ruling the world or destroying it. Galfore has come to believe that the power will control Starfire. Lead her down a path of darkness." Ryan answered. Robin sat silently reflecting on what Slade had said but decided to push it aside for now.

"Then we got to find Starfire dudes, have no fear Ryan. We will have the little lady safe in no time" Cyborg said. Beastboy nodded his head in agreement and bounced excitedly in his spot on the couch. Robin also nodded his head in agreement. With that the Titans all spilt up to search. Ryan not knowing Jump city well followed Robin.

* * *

When Starfire awoke her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes she realized that it was sometime in the middle of the night for the moon was in the middle of the sky and glowed brilliantly. Shaking her head Starfire closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened.

She had been going to find someone to talk to when someone covered her mouth- Starfire never even finished her thoughts before she sat up and was immediately on guard.

"Calm down there Cutie. You will only hurt yourself by doing that" said an almost mechanical voice. Starfire's eyes illuminated in the darkness searching for the offender who had taken her. She saw something move in the shadows but before she had a chance to shoot at it something came over eyes.

"Calm down. I would not want to use anything unnecessary to keep you from attacking." Another voice said. The person who had stated that uncovered her eyes and in front of her she saw Slade and Red X.

Starfire pushed herself backwards only succeeding in falling off the bed. "What do you want!" Starfire growled out.

Slade merely smirked before chanting some words out that Starfire didn't recognize. Before she could say anything a green pattern began to take over her body.

Starfire looked down in horror. It was just lines, some sort of design that was glowing green and was outlined in black. (**A/n think Atlantis…the cartoon movie when they use the crystal to light up the floor…that kinda design)** She had only once seen these before and that was when she had been with the Gordanian's. Horrified more Starfire crawled backwards until she backed herself into a corner. Screaming out in terror as the glowing grew Starfire curled into the fetal position. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was a smirking Slade and an emotionless Red X.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
